Kue Stroberi
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Seorang gadis bersama sepupunya kini ada dalam studio seorang koki cilik terkenal, namun si gadis menghancurkan studio, sehingga dimulailah hubungan antara si gadis yang sebaya dengan si koki.


"Kembali lagi dengan acara TVNgaco! Kali ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Kami persembahkan koki terhandal di Jepang, Shion Kaito!" seru MC.

'Ini acara televisi atau sirkus sih? Masa nama acaranya 'TVNgaco?' Abal,' batin seluruh penonton.

Sesosok pria berambut biru dan beriris biru safir dan memakai baju ala _**chef**_ keluar dari balik panggung, membuat para gadis yang menonton lewat televisi di rumah jingkrak-jingkrak(?) di lantai.

"Dan kami persembahkan tokoh pendukung, Megurine Luka!" seru MC, lagi.

Sesosok gadis berambut pink dengan hiasan bando keluar dari balik panggung menggunakan baju _**maid**_, membuat para laki-laki di rumah langsung luluh hatinya dan bahkan ada yang _**nosebleed**_, oh bagi Gakupo sendiri itu biasa.

"Bisa katakan apa yang kalian masak nantinya?" tanya MC sambil menyodorkan _**microphone**_ tepat di bawah mulut Kaito.

"Aku dan Megurine-san akan memasak _**Strawberry Shortcake**_," jawab Kaito sambil memukul pelan pundak Luka, membuat rona merah muda di pipi si gadis makin menebal, sementara Gakupo sudah bersiap ingin menonjok lelaki maniak es krim itu kalau seandainya latarnya bukan di panggung.

"Luka-_**chan**_, _**ganbatte ne**_!" seru Miku di belakang seorang penyorot kamera.

"Pertama kita akan memecahkan telur terlebih dahulu. Megurine-san, bisa tolong ambilkan telur di atas meja itu?" pinta Kaito lembut.

"Telurnya dimana?" tanya Luka ketika menggeser tepung dan _**baking powder**_, tanpa menyadari bahwa semangkuk telur berisi beberapa butir telur terjatuh dan dengan tidak elitnya seseorang menangkapnya.

"Miku-chan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kue Stroberi**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

**One-shoot, typo, gaje, alur kagak nyambung, first fanfic, thanks for help from Shiroi Karen.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing : Kaito x Miku, slight Kaito x Luka, maybe?**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga butir telur di dalam sebuah mangkok jatuh karena ketidaksengajaan Luka saat menggeser sebotol gula.

Telur pertama mendarat di tangan kiri, telur kedua mendarat di tangan kanan, dan telur terakhir mendarat di mulut. Dan itu terjadi pada orang yang sama.

"Dia ini siapa?" tanya seorang pendamping Kaito.

"Tadaa!" Miku muncul di antara Kaito dan Luka, lalu memecahkan ketiga buah telur dan alhasil sedikit pecahan telur ikut juga terjun ke dalam mangkok untuk membuat adonan.

Awalnya mereka semua yang ada di studio itu menatap pecahan telur di dalam mangkok, tapi Miku mengacuhkan hal itu dan malah mengaduknya dengan pengocok telur.

Sementara Kaito, Luka, dan yang lainnya hanya melongo.

"Selanjutnya masukkan tepung," ujar Kaito.

Miku memasukkan tepung tanpa ditakar, sehingga sekotak tepung habis hanya untuk masuk ke dalam mangkok berisi telur, satu studio langsung penuh dengan asap, sementara Miku hanya acuh tak acuh masih mengocok adonan tersebut.

"Masukkan ke oven," ujar Kaito sambil menutup hidung.

Miku pun memasukkan adonan kue tersebut ke dalam oven. Pintu oven tidak mau menutup, sehingga Miku menendang pintu oven tersebut dengan kakinya yang membuat oven tersebut sedikit bengkok.

"Megurine-san, tolong ambil _**baking powdernya**_," ujar Kaito memerintah Luka.

Luka mulai mencari baking powder yang disuruh Kaito, matanya menatap sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan '_**Flour**_'.

'Tepung?' batin Luka, 'Jadi yang dimasukkan Miku-chan adalah ... _**baking powder**_?'

BUM!

Seketika oven itu meledak akibat terlalu banyak _**baking powder**_ yang membuat studio dipenuhi bercak adonan kue.

"Maaf, karena terganggu, jadi kami terpaksa harus menghentikan acara ini. Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda," ujar MC.

Kaito menatap cermin di hadapannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya, pantulan cermin itu menghadap ke arah Miku yang ternyata satu wajah Miku terkena ledakan nuklir dari _**baking powder**_.

Kaito terus menahan tawa, yang akhirnya malah jatuh terduduk dan terus tertawa sambil menatap cermin itu.

Miku mengangkatkan alisnya, "_**Doushite yo**_, Shion-_**sama**_?"

"Lihat mukamu." ujar Kaito, lalu sedikit menjauh dari cermin, "Kau kelihatan kotor, hahaha,"

"Hmph! Kau sendiri juga!" elak Miku, lalu membuang muka.

"Hahaha," Kaito masih terus tertawa, 'Entah kapan terakhir aku tertawa,' batinnya.

Gakupo, Akaito, dan Neru menatap Kaito di balik tirai.

"Yup, gadis itu berhasil membuat Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu," komentar Akaito.

"Hoho, _**couple**_ baru!" seru Gakupo.

"_**Couple**_?" tanya Akaito dan Neru bersamaan.

"Kan Neru bersama Akaito, aku sudah bersama Luka-_**chama**_, dan sebentar lagi Kaito akan mendapatkan hati si gadis itu," jelas Gakupo, sementara Neru dan Akaito blushing seketika dan memukul kepala Gakupo.

"Gakupo!" teriak Neru dan Akaito.

"Memang fakta kok, teriaknya saja tadi kompak," elak Gakupo.

"Eh, kau berhasil mendapatkan hati Megurine-_**san**_?" tanya Akaito tiba-tiba.

"Megurine Luka-_**chama**_ maksudnya? Berhasil dong, Gakupo gitu lho. Eike kan tampan, baik hati, gak sombong lagi," ujar Gakupo sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Dasar narsis!" ejek Neru.

.

.

"Haaahh, aku salah apa?" tanya Miku dengan nada sedih.

"Miku-chan meletakkan _**baking powder**_ di adonan, harusnya tepung," jawab Luka.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja membuat studio seperti itu," hela Miku.

"_**Daijoubu**_, Miku-_**chan**_. Paling tidak uang bulanan Miku-_**chan**_ habis untuk mengganti semua kerusakan ini," ujar Luka.

"Apa?! Tidak jajan selama satu bulan? Huweehh, akan kulakukan apa saja agar uangku tidak melayang. Aku mengaku salah!" seru Miku.

"Dasar rakus, Miku-_**chan**_ kan bisa membawa makanan dari rumah," saran Luka.

"Tapi makanan di kantin itu enak! Ada _**maki**_, _**takoyaki**_, _**sushi**_, _**spaghetti**_, _**pasta**_, pokoknya enak!" seru Miku sambil membayangkan makanan-makanan itu.

"Oh ayolah, bagaimana aku yang akan mentraktir Miku-_**chan**_? Karena Miku-_**chan**_ pintar mungkin kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan pr sebagai imbalannya," tanya Luka.

"Oke!" jawab Miku.

"Megurine-_**san**_," panggil seseorang.

"S-Shion-sama?" sahut Luka sopan, "Anda boleh memanggilku Luka, tanpa surviks,"

"Baiklah, Luka, boleh kutahu siapa teman di sampingmu itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh ini? Namanya Miku," ujar Luka.

Kaito mengulurkan tangannya sambil menyapa dingin, "Shion Kaito, panggil saja Kaito, terserah dengan surviks atau tidak,"

"Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku, tanpa surviks atau tidak," Miku menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan balas menyapa dingin.

"Boleh kuminta _**e-mail**_ milikmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Silahkan," Miku menyerahkan _**handphone**_ berwarna biru langit miliknya pasrah pada seorang koki handal di hadapannya. Ada yang tahu kalau koki itu masih kelas 7?

"Ini," Kaito menyerahkan _**handphone**_ tersebut kepada pemiliknya yang seharusnya, "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Jangan beritahu _**e-mail**_ku pada siapapun,"

Siluet pemuda tersebut menghilang dari dua pasang mata milik Miku dan Luka.

"Miku-_**chan**_ hebat sekali, Miku-_**chan**_ orang pertama di sekolah yang berhasil mendapatkan _**e-mail**_ ketua OSIS!" seru Luka, "Dan ia juga ketua kelas 7A!"

"Ketua kelas? Aku tidak melihat dirinya di sekolah," ujar Miku.

"Oh ayolah, ingat, _**Baka**_ Miku-_**chan**_ itu baru pindah dari London, tentu saja Miku-_**chan**_ tak pernah melihat Shion-_**sama**_. Dia itu adalah orang yang mendapat peringkat satu di akademik sekolah, jadi tidak masalah kalau ia jarang masuk kelas, bahkan guru-guru pun mengizinkan dia bolos dari pelajaran,"

"Enak sekali,"

"Iya. Dan asal Miku-_**chan**_ tahu saja ya, makanan di London itu tidak ada di sini,"

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?"

"Karena Miku-_**chan**_ rakus,"

"Luka!"

.

.

"_**Watashi wa**_ Hatsune Miku _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku ne**_, panggil saja Miku, terserah dengan surviks atau tidak. Sebelumnya aku lahir dan pernah tinggal di Jepang, namun di usiaku yang ketiga aku pindah ke London untuk belajar menari balet," Miku memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas 7A setelah diberi izin oleh seorang guru yang duduk di atas atap #plak maksudnya di meja guru.

"Hatsune-_**san**_, pasti kau tidak tahu guru yang tampan dan pintar ini kan? Baiklah, nama _**sensei**_ Hiyama Kiyoteru, kau bisa memanggil Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_," salam Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ narsis, yang sanggup membuat kelas banjir oleh sayuran, mie dan cairan (_**you know what I mean**_).

"Ryoukai," ujar Miku.

"Anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran fisikanya. Hatsune-_**san**_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Shion-_**san**_," tunjuk Kiyoteru-_**sensei**_ ke arah teman sebelah Miku nantinya, Shion Kaito.

Miku pun berjalan menuju bangku kosong sebelah Shion Kaito, orang yang ia repotkan kemarin.

.

.

"Shion-_**kun**_, boleh minta tanda tangan?"

"Ayo foto bersama!"

"Boleh minta _**e-mail**_ milikmu?"

Suara riuh langsung terdengar begitu istirahat sekolah. Miku hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menuju kelas 7B, kelas Luka, kenalannya.

"Konnichiwa, Luka, err, ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"_**Watashi wa**_Akita Neru _**desu**_, dari kelas 7C. Panggil saja Neru, tanpa surviks," ujar gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir satu ke kiri.

"_**Yoroshiku**_, Neru!" seruku.

"Miku-_**chan**_, bisa bicara sebentar?" panggil seseorang.

"Oh, Kaito," ujar Miku.

"Hah? Kau berani memanggil Shion-_**san**_ dengan sebutan Kaito?!" seru banyak orang dari arah utara.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Oh yang rambut merah ini namanya Shion Akaito, yang rambut _**pink**_ mirip bor ini Kasane Teto, yang rambut ungu terong panjang namanya Kamui Gakupo, dan yang rambut pirang panjang banget kayak langit plus telinga kucing itu namanya SeeU," jelas Neru volume bagi luas(?).

"Biasanya hanya kami yang boleh memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya!" seru si rambut merah, Akaito.

"Temani aku ke atap sekolah," ujar Kaito yang langsung menarik tangan Miku.

"I-Iya,"

.

.

"_**Arigatou**_!" seru Miku yang menyantap makanan dari Kaito.

"_**Doita**_," jawab Kaito pendek.

Kurang dari lima menit, kue yang bernama '_**strawberry shortcake**_' tersebut sudah tinggal setengah.

"Emm, bisa temui aku di rumahku hari ini?" tanya Kaito.

"_**Doushite yo**_?"

"_**Nandemonai**_. Untuk sekedar berkunjung, tak masalah kan?"

"Tapi aku tak tahu alamatmu,"

"Nanti kukirim,"

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, yang berarti acara percakapan mereka harus dihentikan sementara waktu.

Dengan cepat Miku melesat ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih tercengang di atas.

Oh, kalau Miku sepuluh detik lebih lama di atas bersama Kaito, ia bisa mendengar sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau cantik, baik, dan mengagumkan. Aku menyukaimu, Hatsune Miku,"

.

.

"Aku bosan kalau di rumah," ujar Miku. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu, sementara Miku masih berkutat dengan soal fisika, pelajaran yang Miku benci sedari dulu.

TRING! TRING!

Ponselnya berdering keras, menandakan e-mail masuk. Dengan cekatan Miku mengambil handphonenya.

._._._._._._._._._._.

From : IceCreamPrince_Kaito

To : PrincessNegi_Miku

Subject : Meet

Tidak jadi di rumahku! Ketemunya di sekolah saja, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat.

Reply this message

._._._._._._._._._._.

Aku menghela napas. Apa ini nyata? Apa ini hanya pura-pura? Kata Luka, seumur hidup Kaito itu tak pernah mengajak orang, apalagi berduaan.

._._._._._._._._._._.

To : IceCreamPrince_Kaito

From : PrincessNegi_Miku

Subject : re, Meet

Baiklah, kita bertemu di sekolah, jam tujuh malam.

Send this message

._._._._._._._._._._.

Aku menghela napas, lagi. Mungkin ini sudah ke lima puluh kalinya aku begini.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 59 detik," ujar Kaito.

"_**Gomen ne**_, Kai-_**chan**_," ujar Miku.

"Kai-_**chan**_?" tanya Kaito bingung pada Miku.

"Panggilan untukmu, masalah ya?" tanya Miku balik.

"Ti-Tidak, terserah kau saja," jawab Kaito.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Miku melihat Kaito menaiki sepeda.

"Ikut saja,"

"Biasanya kau menaiki limosin, kebetulan sekali menaiki sepeda," komentar Miku dan menaiki sepeda itu.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka sama-sama terdiam, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Jujur saja, Miku mengalami '_**love in first sight**_'. Ia menatap rambut biru langit milik pria di depannya yang sedang mengendarai sepeda.

Tapi Miku takut akan yang namanya 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'. Malahan ia akan menjadi depresi atau sebagainya. Oleh karena itu, ia memprioritaskan belajar daripada cinta.

"Kita sampai," ujar Kaito.

Aku menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Restorannya besar sekali.

"Err, Kai-_**chan**_ ..."

"Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku di sana. Aku akan memberikan resep terbaruku di sana. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya, nanti aku yang bayar,"

"Baiklah. _**Arigatou**_,"

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, sang MC dari restoran tersebut bertanya sesuatu pada Kaito.

"Apa kriteria seorang gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya MC itu.

"Dia mudah bergaul, manis, tidak dingin, pintar dan mempunyai tubuh yang ideal," jawab Kaito.

Ah, Miku tak mungkin masuk dalam kriteria itu. Ia adalah orang yang tertutup, dingin, dan apalagi yang hobinya tukang makan, mana mungkin dia punya tubuh yang ideal? Dan juga nilainya hanya standar-standar saja.

Miku menunduk sedih. Harapannya untuk bersama Kaito selamanya pupuslah sudah. Mungkin Luka atau Neru adalah orang yang tepat baginya.

"Saatnya pulang, Miku-_**chan**_," ujar Kaito.

Miku mengangguk. Cukup sudah baginya untuk menahan semua kepedihan ini. Mungkin sampai di rumah Miku akan menangis tiga hari tiga malam.

Di perjalanan, Miku membuka pembicaraan, "Apakah sudah ada gadis yang kau incar?"

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya aku susah mendekati dirinya,"

"Bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah kau membeli gaun wanita atau parfum lalu besoknya kau mendatangi rumahnya?"

"Tidak,"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Karena gadis yang kusukai adalah orang yang berbicara padaku sekarang,"

Wajah Miku memerah seketika, "Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, kekasihku, tunanganku, atau bahkan istriku nantinya?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku mau. Tapi tolong, rahasiakan ini semua dari teman-teman,"

"Pasti,"

"Tapi kategori yang kau sebutkan itu ..."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat apa besok mereka akan memegang buku atau tidak."

"Kau pintar sekali, Kai-_**chan**_,"

"Biasa saja. Ayo makan _**strawberry shortcake**_ di rumahku sebagai tanda hubungan kita,"

"Baiklah! Berapa porsi pun, aku makan,"

"Dasar perut karet,"

"Kau ini tidak tahu aku saja, Kai-_**chan**_,"

"Kalau kau tidak mengacaukan studio kemarin, kita tidak akan cepat jadian, kau tahu?"

"Hebat. Hari pertama sekolah aku sudah bisa berhubungan lebih dari teman pada orang yang terkenal,"

Tanpa sadar, beberapa pasang mata mengintip mereka di balik semak-semak yang ternyata adalah teman-teman Miku dan Kaito.

"Tak perlu diberitahu, kami sudah tahu," ujar Teto.

"Mereka cepat sekali seperti itu." komentar Neru.

"Karena sebuah acara masak _**strawberry shortcake**_, mereka seperti itu," tambah Akaito.

"Lihat, lihat!" seru SeeU.

CHU!

"Mereka ... berciuman?" tanya Luka.

"Kau mau juga, Luka-chama?" tawar Gakupo.

"Ti-Tidak perlu. Banyak orang tahu," jawab Luka sambil blushing.

.

.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Kaito menarik tangan Miku ke atas atap, dan seketika kemudian jarak antar muka mereka hanyalah beberapa senti saja.

"Boleh aku melakukannya sekali lagi?" tanya Kaito.

"_**Aishiteru**_,"

"_**Aishiteru mo**_, Miku-_**chan**_,"

"_**Demo**_ ..."

"_**Doushite**_?"

"Aku akan kembali ke London,"

"_**Nande**_?"

"_**Kaa-chan**_ merindukanku di London. Mungkin aku akan kembali sekitar ... 5 tahun lagi, mungkin?"

"Tidak perlu, Miku-_**chan**_,"

Sebuah suara membuat perhatian Kaito dan Miku tertuju pada sesosok wanita dewasa yang rupanya mirip sekali dengan Miku.

"Kaa-chan ..." panggilku.

"Kaa-chan diberitahu mereka," ujar wanita dewasa itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Miku sambil menunjuk sekelompok orang yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Kami sudah tahu lho!" seru Luka.

"Kalau kalian sudah berhubungan lebih dari teman," sambung Gakupo.

"_**Kaa-chan**_ tak mau mengganggu kalian, _**kaa-chan**_ harap kau, Kaito, bisa menjaga Miku-_**chan**_ dengan baik," ujar ibu Miku.

"Pasti,"

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
